Cupid
Cupids are a race of angelic beings who are responsible for bringing people together who have a chance at love. Like Whitelighters, they are sometimes assigned charges and can actually have up to 50 charges a day. They help their charges find love and will intervene when necessary to redirect a mortal or magical being's love away from a demon to keep them safe. They can also be called by their charges, if a charge calls their Cupid's name, he/she can usually show up at a moment's notice. There are many Cupid agents that work in secret all over the world making connections between good beings. The first Cupid the Charmed Ones met was powerless without his Cupid Ring, however the second Cupid could still teleport and seemed to be able to function farily well without his ring, although the powers he possessed without the ring are unknown. Before the ring was invented, it seemed that Cupids used Cupid Bows to spread love, as Coop took his "out of storage" to aid the Elders and the Warren witches against Neena's army. Cupids were infants or toddlers who died very young, they are recruited by veteran cupids to become messenger cherubs, trained to be full time Cupids. Cupids are not allowed to visit or know anything about their family after they have moved on. They are also normally not allowed to have relationships with their charges whether mortal or magically as it is deemed to be too complicated and dangerous by the Elders. However, the Elders made an exception for Phoebe Halliwell and Coop due to everything they put her through over the years. The couple was actually married by an Angel of Destiny and later had three daughters, which are all half-Cupids. A Demon of Hate seems to be their only natural enemy and if a Demon of Hate (such as Drazi) steals a Cupid ring, he can use it to find all the loves that a Cupid put together and destroy them; which will in turn destroy the Cupid. They can also sense each other. Messenger Cherubs Cherubs are angelic beings who's being trained to become a Cupid. They are a younger form of their species and possess wings. During their training period, they are tasked with delivering messages to full-fledged Cupids and are often referred to as Messenger Cherubs. They live in Cupid's Temple and aid the Cupids by giving them the answers to their questions. Cupid-Witches The union of Phoebe and Coop produced the only three known Witch/Cupid hybrids. Their oldest daughter, P.J. Halliwell, is shown to possess the power to teleport other people, revealing that a Cupid's power, can be inherited. She was able to do this without the use of a ring. This makes her and her father the first beings to ever use Cupid powers on their own.These hybrids may also inherit hybrid abilities, or pure wiccan powers. Known Hybrids *'P.J. Halliwell': She is the first known cupid hybrid in existence. Her birth was destined. So far, she has inherited three different cupids powers from her father and the basic powers of a witch from her mother. *'P. Halliwell': She is the second known cupid hybrid in existence. She will inherit cupid powers from her father and witch powers from her mother. *'Phoebe's youngest daughter': She is the third known cupid hybrid in existence. She will possess both Cupid and witch powers. Cupid's Temple It's the home of Messenger Cherubs, Cupids and possible Cupid-Witches. Cupids usually go to the temple to gain information about their charges or even just to relax. In 2008, Phoebe Halliwell and Coop celebrate their first wedding anniversary in the Temple where they are served by a Messenger Cherub. Powers and Abilities Cupids possess several powers on their own, such as beaming, immortality, empathy and sensing. However, most of their powers used to help charges, such as time travel and holograms, come from their Cupid Ring. CoopFading.jpg|Beaming CooperPast.jpg|Unblocking Phoebe's Heart. CoopPhoebePastLoves.jpg|Coop and Phoebe Time Traveling. Coopelise.jpg|Creating Holograms. Coop_TornIdentity2.jpg|Mind Transference. Coopempathy.jpg|Coop reading Phoebes emotions Cupid-Suggestion1.jpg|Cupid slowing down time. cvxzcv.jpg|Flight Cupidcooppower.gif|Coop freezes Phoebe. Cupidcooppower1.gif|Coop uses telekinesis and unfreeze Phoebe. * Active Powers: ** Beaming: The power to teleport anywhere in the world, the universe and parallel planes instantaneously. ** Remote Beaming: The power to teleport another person to a specific location instead of having to beam with them ** Immortality: 'Cupids are Immortals and will live for an infinitely long lifespan and an arrested aging process. ** 'Sensing: The power to locate and find their Mortal charges and any other Magical beings anywhere in the world. Using their ring, a Cupid can also sense where a person displaced in time belongs, even if they didn't displace them and can return them there. ** Self Healing: The power heal and regenerate bodily tissue and organs damaged as a result of injury, this regeneration takes place very quickly and is usually completed within seconds. ** Empathy: The power to read and feel other people's emotions. He/she can feel the feelings of love, fear, pain, anger, rage, sorrow, disdain, and so on that an individual has in their head and in their heart. With this power they are better able to guide and protect their charges. ** Hovering: The power to rise a few feet in the air in a single spot. Piper_cupid_ring.jpg|Piper activating Coop's Ring. Coop's_Ring.jpg|Coop's ring Cupid's_Ring.jpg|The first appearance of the ring. * Ring's Powers: **'Telekinesis:' The power to move things with the sheer power of one's mind. **'Holograms': The power to project light and energy based images of all shapes and sizes for a variety of effects and reasons. **'Suggestion:' The power to implanting thoughts in an individual's mind, bending them to your will, effectively. Cupids can telepathically suggest to their charges to take a chance on love. **'Time Travel:' Cupids can travel in time, but don't (or are not allowed to) manipulate the past. They tend to just use this power to teach lessons to an unwilling person. Changing things is possible. **'Temporal Stasis:' The power to slow down time to the degree that they appear to be frozen in time, while causing that being and even others to be at normal speed, as well, for an indefinite period. **'Mind Transference:' The power to completely transference another person into someone else's head/mind, even across vast distance, with just a wave of a hand. **'Projection:' The ability that allows its possessor to manipulate reality. This power is channeled through imagination, high level of emotions and will to let things happen. Cupids possess a limited form of this power. Known Cupids *Coop *Kama *Unnamed Cupid ("Heartbreak City") Notes ]] *When the first cupid used the ring in the second season, the ring gave out red light, but when it was taken over by a demon, it turned green. However, during the final season, when Coop used his ring, white light was given out instead. *The Cupid of Heartbreak City was shown to be unable to Beam without the ring. *It is important to note Cupids do not have the ability to slow down time but rather the charges they intend to telepathically suggests ideas to. *'Coop' is the most notable Cupid. He made Phoebe Halliwell believe in love again and later became her husband. *All Cupids that have appeared on screen or in the comics Phoebe has had a love for. *In the season 2 episode, Heartbreak City. A potion was created to send a Cupid back to it's plane. It includes Lavender, Oysters, Rosemary, Chocolate, Basic Caris Compound and Desire. *It's possible that the Cupid Ring has a limited form of Projection, which Coop used to Mind Transfer Paige and Henry. Wyatt and a Soothsayer used a similar form of Projection on Piper and Leo. Wyatt switched their powers and the Soothsayer switched their bodies. Coop could have also used Projection to see and unblock Phoebe's heart. Category:Magical beings Category:Comic Characters Category:The Magical Community Category:Cupids